Reset
by MiserableRose
Summary: To think you're in love with someone can screw everything up. I've lost my best friend... my first love... to be with him. Now I regret everything and I can't change what has happened. How am I suppose to constantly keep putting up mask when I don't know how many to take off till i'm me again. Highschool-ish. M for violence and cursing.
1. Re Bye

Reset

xXx

"Sup, Amy," A fox said with a smirk on his face. I glanced over to the red fox and smirked back.

"Hey," I simply replied. I then flipped my luscious, pink hair over my shoulder and walked off with the sound of my clacking heels following me. The boys looked at me with lust in their eyes as my hips swerved left to right. This is all too easy.

I finally got to my locker and put my Physics book in my locker and took out my Pre-Cal book.

My name is Amy Rose, so called, the most popular female Mobian in Station Square High school. How I gained on the popularity charts is something I don't quiet understand myself. Maybe it was my flirty way of speaking and my all too curvy body. But, as people say, shake what your mama gave ya, so I did just that. I am not a slut nor a whore but I do take pride in my body.

I closed my locker and my eyes looked down at what wore. A long, black cardigan that flowed just inches above the ground, high wasted red shorts with three studded black buttons, a plain white tank top accessorized with a long, black cross necklace, and of course high heeled ankle boots. Wearing heels is a must if I want to achieve looking like I have long legs.

I looked up and approved at my choice in outfit.

My ears flicked up to the sound of a sweet female voice.

"Sonic, if you don't mind, I would like to ask you to Fall Formal…" I turned over to see a yellow bird shyly looking down and picking at an invisible string from her pants. A blush was clearly tinted on her muzzle. I softly sighed and leaned back on my locker. Arms crossed over my C-cup breast. When will these girls learn?

My eyes traveled onto a certain blue hedgehog. His face wore an amused look on it. And immediately I knew what was going to happen next. As fast as that abused face was there it disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. The girl took a step back and looked down even more. Her chin was practically touching collar bone. I couldn't help but feel sorry for this girl. There was no need for that type of attitude.

"Why would I want to spend a whole night with you?" he answered bitterly. His eyes peered into her soul as if he wanted to devour it completely. There was a few giggles and ooo's from the people ease dropping on the conversation. I shook my head and frowned. In a way I felt upset that my followers were just gossip hungry animals.

"I-I.." she stuttered looking for an answer. Her eyes flickered around nervously to anything to avoid the looks of the taunting people. One of those mainly being Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Y-you thought you had a chance, right?" Sonic mocked her and gave a chuckle afterward. Asshole. He looked around to see if there was anything more amusing to focus on. That is when his eyes drifted and made eye contact with my jaded ones. I stared back into his emerald orbs. But there was no love, lust, compassion in neither of ours.

The two most popular people in Station Square High absolutely loathed one another.

But, no one knew, cause if we expressed our hate for each other someone else will take our place. That is the way it is.

"Hey," I stated. Sonic smirked at me and walked over completely leaving the girl to stand there contemplating on what to do to get rid of the humiliation he just caused. I rolled my eyes in disgust that this sleaze ball was making his way over to me. The way he walk told anyone that he was an cocky mother f'er. He frowned open seeing this but covered it with an amused laugh.

"Hey," Sonic said with a bit of his flirty accent slipping it's way in there. Gag me. "What ya doing here by yourself?"

"Oh you know me, getting things from my locker, that's all." I said pretending to enjoy his presence. His smell was immediately the one thing I did not mind about his close presence. How could someone smell so damn good? Not to mention his sexy looks. Even though I hate the hog I can not ignore his chiseled structure. His fitted grey short sleeved shirt that showed an outline of his six-pack, also his black pre-ripped jeans and grey high tops. This man was fine as hell.

"Cool," He said lowly. The look in his showed that he was restraining to call me disgusting names. The same could be seen in mine. We stared at each other mentally cursing one another out. I closed my eyes and I blew up my cheeks annoyed at my self for even saying hey to him. I reopened them and smiled at him. My eyes closed halfway and I reached out to tap his back two times.

"Move along now, don't want to waste your time." Or him waste mine.

His face showed a genuine thank you and swiftly walked back to his friends. They all raised an eyebrow at our awkward conversation. He just rubbed it off and started rapping freestyle to get them all lit. The girls swooned as if he was an lyrical genius but in reality he was shouting out "fuck" a bunch of times.

I rolled my eyes the second time today and began walking to Mr. Stimler's class.

"Early again, I see." He was writing the warm up on the board with a book in his hand.

"What was my grade for Wednesday's test?" I asked with a polite tone. I sat in my seat and folded my cardigan over my legs to keep the cold air out.

"That's funny, Sonic came in ten minutes ago and asked the same thing." He chuckled and put the book on the desk and closed the marker. "You both got 102%. I didn't think you guys will tie again even with the bonus points I threw in. But, even then you proved me wrong. I suppose just like Sonic, that you also want me to give you a paper with an 32% on it?" He asked with an raised eyebrow.

I blew up my cheeks again and looked down. That hedgehog is always copying me. That is another thing I hate about him. We both want to be at the top in everything; however, we also want to hide how smart we were so the cool kids won't throw us in the nerd pile and leave us for wedges and wet wellies. I slowly blew out the air that kept my cheeks expanded.

"Of course," I said with a smile. I then grabbed my things and walked to the lunch room. The hallways was empty and all sound was paralyzed with the exception of my heels. Sometimes walking down the halls like this was peaceful. No one trying to get a piece of "dat azz" or mentally throw their tongue down my throat.

"Hey Rose," A deep voice made its way to my ear. I looked to where the sound was coming from and smiled ear to ear.

"Shadow," I chirped happily. I walked over to him and wrapped on arm around him and gave him a side hug. " Didn't expect to see you here." He looked at me with an raised eyebrow

"At school? Really?" He chuckled, " What did you get on the math test?" My smile grew even bigger.

"I got 102%," Shadow closed his eyes and sighed.

"I only got an 96%" His red eyes peered into mine. " How do you manage to even exceed the highest score?"

"Don't know," Shadow was one of my close friends. I've known him since fifth grade and he was like a big brother. He was popular in his own way. The mysterious, cool eyed, sexy hedgehog. Girl flung themselves at him almost at every chance they got.

"What about that faker?" His voice came off dark and I laughed at it. But immediately frowned.

"Same," my head tilted back to reach the locker.

"Always talking about me, eh?"

"Fuck the fuck off" I sneered at him. Sonic was right in front of me with an amused look on his face.

"Amy, we have to walked into the cafeteria together," He said with an less than pleased voice. " People started talking about how annoyed we looked together…" I sighed.

"What did they say?" I breathed out.

"That does not matter, unless you want to be casted aside we better hurry." Sonic then grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the locker. I looked at Shadow and he had hatred written all over his face.

"Bye Shadow, talk to you later," I gave him an warm smile before walking off with Sonic. He sent the look he sent Sonic and down toned it to an annoyed one. I merely shrugged. Sometimes you have to do something you don't like to achieve something you do.

Sonic sent me an annoyed look before walking to the cafeteria doors and holding it open to me. I put on the best smile I could muster up and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear. I could feel everyone looking at the double doors we just appeared in. I looked up and made eye contact with Sonic. He looked down at me with a stare that sent shivers down my spine. My heart fluttered knowing that his focus was completely on me. My third mask went up and I smirked at him.

"Thanks, hog" I turned away and walked to my table.

No matter how much I hate that hedgehog I can never stop loving him.

XxX

Back at it again with a new story. Tell me if I should continue or not. Do not give me flames please.

There is an empty world deep in my heart. Save me. I want a Reset


	2. Relive

Reach

xXx

"Hun, hurry over here!" Rouge waved me over with an enthusiastic expression plastered on her face.

"What's up?" I said with raised eyebrow. I pulled out a chair and sat my stuff on the floor.

"What do you mean, what's up?" Mina giggled giving me a knowing look. I knew exactly what they were talking about. "You've finally set your eyes on him, eh?" She added with elbow nudge.

"No, we were just talking that's all." I retorted a bit to quick. I began to fiddle with my hair, avoiding eye contact. Sally, who was picking at her salad looked up with almost an sorry look.

"Amy, I know he is hot, but don't mess with him." I focused my attention on her and raised an eyebrow.

"I am not messing with him." I said with a slight edge to my tone. " We were just talking. No need to get all agog about it."

"Agog? Nice choice of words." Shade said snickering. I looked down and sighed.

" What eves guys, I am going to go get a poptart. I'll be back." I pushed my chair back and got up. Not forgetting to add in a eye roll at the annoying speculations. As one leg went in front of the other, I strutted my way between all the table. I could feel numerous eyes on me. I flicked my bangs out my face with a quick head roll and smiled.

( 3rd person)

As Amy strutted her way to the vending machine a pair of eyes were very engaged with her. Unlike everyone else who was staring at her curves, he actually held her in his arm and caressed her beautiful body. Unlike the guys who was able to make eye contact with her, he look deeper into them. The fact that she turned into this person made him scowl in disgust. It was time to let his presence known, so he stood up from his chair silently and with ease, tried to catch up with her. Amy was already near the vending machine punching in the numbers to the item she picked. His pace quickened gaining all the looks of the students he passed by. As soon as he was a few feet away from her he opened his mouth.

"Amy, long time no see."

There was no noise in the cafeteria once he spoke those words. His eyes glanced down to her hands were he could see one finger, her index, pointing out hovering over the last digit she needed. He remembered how those delicate fingers use to be in twined with his, as if they belonged there.

Amy breathed into her cheeks puffing them up. She knew this voice, she loved that voice once upon a time. But that voice also brought fear into her being. Her ears perked up to the sound of a low chuckle erupting inside of his throat. Her eyes narrowed and with a slight turn she was face to face with him. Amy was slightly startled by the impact of his cold, icy, blue eyes. She wanted to cower away but her face told otherwise. She had to remain confident in herself, or else she might be called weak by her peers. She doubted that he would even attempt to harm her if they were at school. Suddenly a pit formed in her stomach as all thought of her being safe fell into it. What about after school? Her eyes trickled down to the tiled floor. Fear starting to show on her race.

He opened his mouth again and she could smell his minty breath suffocating her from where she was standing.

"Still blowing up your cheeks, I see." His smirk grew in a full sized one.

" I don't have time for this," She stated. She wasn't going to take it. His stare hardened and a scowl took place of the once known smirk. She ignored the look and spun around and grabbed her poptart out the vending machine and spun around once again to shove him in the shoulder. Before walking off.

But she did not make it far. Once Amy was just a little bit away from him she was stopped by a hand grabbing her on the wrist. He still stood in the same spot but looking up at the ceiling, an annoyed look creeping up on his face. "Chica…" he slowly spoke as he stretched the a giving off the impression to be careful of her next move. Amy shivered and tried to snatch her hand away but to avail.

"Let me go." She turned around and placed a hand on his and tried to push it off while tugging her other arm. However, his grip just tightened and a low growl was made audible. People stared back at each other whispering. Some jocks started to get ready to take on this "new kid" but no one actually moved.

A pair of emerald eyes was also staring at this scene before him. He knew this guy, one of the reasons why Amy and Sonic hated each other so much. He expected that when he came back though that she would accept him with opened arms. This attitude she was giving confused the hell out of him, which made him want to ask questions. But, asking questions showed concern and he did not want to show that he cared.

"Amelia!" His hispanic roots rolled out with each syllable of her name. It sounded as if he was meant to speak the name. And before Amy loved it, but now she just wanted him to never say anything that even rhymed with her name.

"Let me the fuck go!" Her eyes lit on fire as she yelled at him in pure fury. He quickly swung Amy towards him and cupped her face in his hands. Amy struggled against this too. She could not stand being this close to him. He was way to intoxicating for her and she hated it.

"But, I miss holding you like this." His eyes showed mischief in them as he stared into her jaded eyes. " Don't you," He bent his neck slightly to the right making it like he really doesn't know the answer.

"Scourge, let me go…" Amy asked a bit more politely this time. She felt like she was on the verge of tears. Memories was flashing in and out of her head as he held her close to him. Suddenly Amy was released from Scourges grip and Amy immediately began coughing.

"Alright, that's enough." A figure stepped in between of them with his hand out as if splitting them apart. He looked to the side to see Amy having a coughing fit, her eyes was squeezed tight and new that she was trying to hold her ground. He frowned and looked slowly at Scourge with a menacing look which was equally returned. "So this is the guy, eh?" Sonic asked with a pissed expression. Scourge crossed his and leaned back on a nearby table

XxX

What guy is he?

Lonely eyes trapped in darkness. Is there anyone to hold my hand. I wanna reset, I wanna reset, I wanna reset.


	3. Chapter 3: Relook

_**Reset**_

 _ **xX.**_

 _ **Relook**_

"Who's asking?" Scourge raised an eyebrow tauntingly. He knew full well who asked him, but playing games with the blue hedgehog thrilled him in a way. Scourge never liked the way that smirk was always stuck on his moronic face or the way he always held an high arrogance about himself. If only he wouldn't be charged for tearing those lips off his face- along with everything else- then maybe he could live his life in peace. Ever since that day he could not stop wanting to look for the _hog_.

"You know who the fuck is asking." Sonic retorted, each word held strong hate for the green hedgehog. " Or do you have auditory problems?" He jabbed toward Scourge. Sonic folded his arms with a smirk slowly taking form on his face. Although, his eyes showed no signs of being playful. Instead they held bitterness: hate; as if Scourge was the devil himself. All Sonic wanted to do was rid him off this planet before his green presence polluted the rest of the world.

"Maybe you need to see the optometrist since you clearly don't know who the _fuck_ you're talking to!" Scourge spat as he quickly sat up from leaning on one of the tables. Flames went up in the back of Scourge's head. Anyone who talked to him that way ended up with a bit more than a few broken bones.

xX.

Amy coughed one last time before slowly placing her arm down. She tried so damn hard not to look weak and her attempts has failed her so drastically. She knew Scourge would appear in her life again but not at school. This, she felt, was her only safe haven and now it has been adulterated by his presence.

She finally managed to look up to where they both stood:tall and strong. Their looks showed malice as they glared at one another; daring for their counterpart speak or better, make the next move. Her eyes focused on Scourge as a tornado of fire recklessly stirred around her body. She shook when she realised she was _beyond_ infuriated with Scourge to put it plain and simple. All she was trying to do was get a damn pop tart like a decent did not expect to be hit with this unpleasant gift. Amy's eyes trailed down to the tiled floor before letting out an irritated growl. Heads turned towards her as she did so, knowing that some more arguing was about to go down. They all knew… something in her snapped.

"You make me _FUCKING_ _ **SICK**_ you delusion, indiscernible fragment of metamorphose dog _shit_! " Amy yelled through gritted teeth. Her eyes were set ablaze as she stomped over to Scourge. She could feel her primal instincts beginning to kick in as she let out another low growl making her hairs stand up in an frightening manner.

Sonic and Scourge was staring at Amy in shock as she practically charged over to Scourge with flared nostrils. If looks could kill then this wasn't the one, because anyone who was sent this glare wished they could die right then and there.

Sonic hastily placed his hands around her waist trying to stop whatever she wanted to do turning her away from Scourge. However, that did not stop her from craning her body to face the green nut. She was hell bent on his death it seemed. The look of her gave him a feeling of great concern. He knew how much she loved her popularity so why was she acting like this infront of everyone? Sonic eyes narrowed as he turned to Scourge sending him a distasteful look that only said

 _What did you do to her?_

"You son of _**BITCH!**_ " Amy bared her teeth as her eyes narrowed venomously. Sonic grip tightened around her waist as her arms reached to claw into Scourge's pupils. "You think I _still_ want a deadbeat _**SCUM**_ like you?" She raged on." **HUH?"** Her voice cracked. She began to feel sweat forming on her forehead as she slipped deeper into blind, white rage. Everything from her memories was surfacing, coming back to her in a hurricane of pain. The countless fights she has went through with him. The agony of being in a relationship that caused her to unknowingly hate herself. She could not control the emotions flowing through her veins as she remembered every single detail she has endured for so long. She knew she wouldn't be able to control her absolute hate for Scourge if he showed his face around her again. That is why she wanted to remove herself from the situation as fast as she could. But, those efforts has drifted away to the back of her head, along with her ability of common sense.

"Amy, you need to calm down!" Sonic stated sternly against her ear. Amy response to this was kicking and yelling words of such profanity that one would think she didn't know any _decent_ vocabulary words.

Scourge just stood there with an indifferent look on his face before a little movement took place on his face. One side of his mouth moved slightly upward in amusement.

" **AMY!"** Sonic placed both hands on her shoulders as he yanked her in front of his figure. His eyes met hers and in that moment he knew what he had to do. No matter how much he loathed Amy he could not let her continue to show this side of her. So he did what he did best. Scoop her up inside of his arms and ran. Leaving a very confused and intrigued group of students behind.

xX.

"Sonic! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled as he dropped her on the wet, green grass. She immediately stood upon realising the dampness and wiped any dirt she had on her.

"You know why the _hell_ I did that!" He snapped at, glaring in the process. Amy's cold eyes watched his as she scowled.

"You shouldn't even care! We hate each other. I know that if you were in there I would of sat back and smiled." Sonic looked at her with a little bit of shock. _Would she really?_ He shook his head and decided she was still pissed.

"That is not the question at hand, _Amy._ Why did you go berserk in there? You could lose everything because of this!" He shouted. He walked up to her, his head angled toward her as he did so. He abruptly stopped a few inches away from the girl. " What did he do to you?" His voice dripped with concern even though his face showed none. Sonic was absolutely floored by her reaction. He had to fix the disarrayed puzzles of questions in his head.

Amy stared at his chest when he asked this question. She knew why, at that moment she didn't care what wild beast she became. _He_ deserved more.

"It is none of your conce-"

"It is now." Amy quickly shot her head up to look back up at Sonic with a appalled expressing.

"But you don't care about me!" Amy yelled. She was not a little kid who had to give her secrets away. How could she talk about it when she was still deeply scarred from the events that took place in the past?

"Very seldom…" Sonic muttered while still looking down at her with a very discouraging look. She felt like she wanted to whimper back at the closeness between the two hedgehogs. But she had to keep her cool.

"Now, you are starting to make me sick, _hog._ " she sneered. The words felt real as they slithered out her mouth but she didn't mean a word. Her waist was even starting to tingle remembering his hands around her waist.

"So be it." And with that she was left alone. Nothing but the swaying trees in aftershock of the strong force that hit it.

She knew she couldn't go to school if she held a little pride. But as she started to head home she couldn't help but think that why Scourge has turned back up. She bit her cheek in deep thought.

 _What did he want?_

 **xX.**

 **R &R please.**


	4. Rewind

_**Reset**_

From here on out I will be making long chapters. All my other stories were near 40k by the twelfth chapter so I really need to stop being lazy about this… Enjoy!

X.x

 _ **Rewind**_

X.x

Sonic came back to his lunch table quietly. Everyone was gone by now and he was glad that he wouldn't be bombarded with idiotic questions. A small smile formed on his lips realising he had second lunch and his 7th period was free. That gave him enough time to think to himself for a while. He still had his brows deeply furrowed in thought. He never had a proper greeting with Scourge, every time they ran into one another there would be words exchanged that ended up in them getting into a fight. Hell, he could even have a peaceful conversation with Shadow if need be but with _him_... He couldn't help but feeling protective over Amy everytime he stood near her. Sonic sighed and bent down to get his stuff: a blue backpack and his leftover chips. He was about to leave when something caught his eyes. Amy's black and pink Gucci bag leaning perfectly on the leg of a blue chair. _Some friends._ He thought bitterly. He carefully walked over to the bag and picked it up with two fingers examining it. He hadn't been involved with Amy in quite some time with the exception of the few encounters that they had. It's nearly been three years. Since middle school to be more precise. Sonic gripped the handles tightly wondering why he was suddenly helping that pink hedgehog so much lately. He wasn't going to forgive her for what she had done to him… no matter how much he wanted to.

Sonic proceeded with walking out of the Commons. Instead of going to his locker he turned to exit the building. He didn't want to be seen with her purse all day and knowing her she probably left for home. One thing that always held her back was her cowardice and it was that that made it _easy_ for him to hate her.

Sonic scanned the parking lot for his black Bugatti 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse. When he spotted the deluxe car he walked up to it weaving his way through everyone else's cars. He pulled his keys from his back pocket and pressed the button to unlock his door before he actually reached it. The car flashed it's blue lights and honked back at him. Sonic smiled, if he was going to drive a car it definitely had to reflect him. He pulled the front door open and threw the purse to the back seat.

"She better be grateful." He mummered to himself and then slid into the driver's seat and inserted the key turning it till the engine roared. The car powered up with such intensity that all the birds in the area scattered away. The car's sleek, black interior shined blue from the reflexion of his lights on the ceiling that he had personally installed within it. Sonic the hedgehog had a hell of a suave car.

X.x

Amy stepped out of her white Peugeot Onyx and slammed the door shut. She roughly combed her fingers through her hair and sighed. _Why did I do that?_ She wanted to punch a wall for how stupid she acted. It felt as if she got wasted and woke up to finally realized what she had done the night before. She made a total fool out of herself!

Amy took off her silk cardigan since she was starting to feel suffocated as the wind wrapped the cloth around her body. The only luck she had today was that her parents didn't come home till dinner time. _Or even later._ So now the stress of her having to sneak into the house was off her shoulders she could easily slip her way in without getting a piece of their mind for her choice of clothing or skipping her last period;although, her seventh period was a free one.

Amy walked up to her house that leaned more on to the richer side of the town. Her mom was a neurosurgeon while her dad was highly paid lawyer. They were well well off and she had to thank her parents for letting her live a semi-normal life. They were also where she got her large spectrum of vocabulary words from. Even though they were busy they always cared enough to teach her everything she needed to know during her summer vacations. Amy smiled to herself. A pleasant feeling finally coming to her after the events of today.

She slid her key into the keyhole and unlocked the door and stepped inside. Her heels clacked on the freshly cleaned polished, wooden floor. Amy breathed in the scent of home and smiled to herself. She closed the door behind her and proceeded to head up the stairs to her room. When she reached it she flung open the door and smiled when her bed came into view.

"Sleep is what I really need right now." Amy let out a tired yawned and flopped down on top of it. She quickly kicked off her shoes and pulled the covers on top of her, finally placing her head onto the soft, plush pillow happy to engage with dream world.

X.x

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

Amy stirred in her sleep upon hearing the sound. Not sure if it was actually the door or not she decided that she could check her phone to see if there were any missed messages to give her a clue if anyone was coming. Amy turned her body to check the right side of the pillow for the device, still groggy from her nap. Her hand searched for the phone only to feel nothing but her soft sheets. _What the hell.._. Her eyes shot open now frantically moving her hand all around her bed. _Where is it?_ She yelled internally . She couldn't of possibly left her phone at school. What if someone stole her bag. Her debit card held nearly 2,000 dollars on it alone. Not to mention the additional 300 dollars in her wallet. How could she keep her car keys but not her whole bag? Her mom was going to kill her! That purse cost 15,000 dollars for Christ sake!

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Amy hopped out of her bed not forgetting to look around her room for her missing Galaxy Note Edge. With no luck she hurriedly headed down the steps not wanting to keep her visitor waiting any longer.

"Hello?" Amy said as she opened the door not exactly paying attention to the person at the door. She was still looking around her home for her phone. Amy shoulders dropped as she let out a dissapointed sigh. Very slowly she turned back to the door "Sorr-" her jaded eyes met with emerald and her heart stopped for a quick moment"..Sonic?" she gasp. Sonic raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Now, didn't your parents ever tell you to look out the peephole before opening the door? What if I was some kind of rapist?" Sonic shook his head annoyed at the girl. He then looked her up and down noticing the skimpy shorts and tank top. "Especially with you looking like that." Amy put one leg behind the other and blushed a little.

"Well with all the obsessive knocking you were doing I thought it was important…" She muttered softly but loud enough for Sonic to hear. She puffed out her cheeks feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I only knocked four times genius." Sonic rolled his eyes at her and folded his arms. Amy looked at Sonic and frowned, letting out the air.

"What do you want, hog?" Amy finally asked sounding a bit annoyed. She did not have time to chit chat with someone who was just going to insulting her intelligence left and right.

"The last time I checked we were both erinaceidae; therefore, we are both hogs." Sonic smirked at the her, now leaning on her door frame. Amy backed up and glared at him.

"Just answer the damn question!" Her patience was now wearing thin.

Sonic just chuckled before lifting up his arm showing off a very expensive bag. "Does this look familiar?"

"How'd you?" She snatched the bag away from him and dug into it pulling out her phone. She checked the time to see that it read _3:46 pm_ and she had no messages at the moment. _Good._ She thought. Amy shoved her phone into her back pocket and started checking for missing items. Sonic eyed her and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, I didn't take anything. You know very well I don't want any of your stuff." He was slightly offended that she thought he would actually steal from her. What would possibly benefit him for doing that? Ibuprofen? Makeup? He had just as much money as she did, so it wouldn't even be that. Sonic merely scuffed at the thought.

"How'd you find my address?" Amy asked, actually quite curious on how he achieved this. She placed her purse on a small in-table by the door.

"Ame… I mean Amy, just because we aren't friends anymore doesn't mean I don't remember all the times I use to come here. Don't be ridiculous." Sonic looked away and focused on a nearby tree. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't remember his. She was always at Scourge's house ' eyes turned cold and turned towards Amy. "Anyway, I gotta go to practice." And with that Sonic took off without letting Amy get the chance to express her gratitude for him retrieving her bag.

She opened her mouth a little bit and sighed. She closed the door with a soft click and traveled over to a white loveseat in the den, plopping herself onto it. She also took her phone out of her shorts back pocket and tossed it onto the plush white carpet. Amy turned to face toward the ceiling focusing on the red fan that spun around again and again.

"Ames…" She whispered to herself. She was sure that he was about to call her Ames? She hasn't heard that name since forever. Amy's hand gently placed itself over her heart. She could feel her heart strings beginning to play a sad melody that made her ache within. She couldn't help but miss that hedgehog. Why couldn't she just do the right thing? If only she chose the correct path then maybe, just maybe, they would've still been friends. A tear began to form in her eyes. If only she could hit the reset button. Amy blinked and two little droplets rolled from cheek to chin.

x.X

"Sonic, where were you? We was suppose to study together in the library today." a voice called from behind. Sonic turned around and smiled at his two tailed fox friend.

"Sorry buddy, I had to give something back to Amy." Sonic answered apologetically. Tails turned to Sonic with an astonished look on his face.

"Amy? You guys are friends again?" A slight smile formed on Tails face as his eyes lit up happily. Sonic looked at Tails with a disgusted look.

"Hell no." Sonic simply stated. "I'm surprised you're friends with her, she's turned out so plastic." He put his arms over his head and breathed in.

"She is not plastic!" Tails argued. "It's not like you're better than her anyway Mr. I am fast in two different ways." Tails scowled at one of Sonics famous pick up lines. He hated when Sonic bashed on Amy when he was just like her, possibly even worse. No matter what Sonic and Amy went through he remained by the both of them. He couldn't choose between what felt like his big brother and big sister. Who could when they all once shared a tight bond?

"Whatever man, think what you want. We both know who's right." Sonic dryly said. Tails rolled his eyes and pulled his backpack up more.

"Yeah, sure,"

Sonic and Tails walked in a comforting silence to the field. Sonic played football while Tails sat in the shade by a tree waiting for practice to be over so Sonic could drive him home. Even with this little reason to stay Tails was treated as if he was apart of their team. They called him their lucky charm since he had two fox tails.

"Sonic, Tails! I thought you guys flaked on us!" Knuckles walked up to the waving his large hand. He was shirtless and that showed off his eight pack and muscles that were the flexed with the tiniest movement. Sonic swore that he had got his hand on that new steroid but he also knew Knuckles took pride in maintaining his body. A bit too much pride for Sonics liking.

"Nah, I just had to do some things." Sonic gave Knuckles a fist bump with a slight smile on his face. Knuckles elbowed Sonic's side with a knowing luck.

"Was it Amy?" Sonic's smile dropped and looked up at a passing cloud.

"You could say that." He admitted. Knuckles chuckled and slapped Sonic on the back which mad Sonic glare at the red echidna.

"I'm not going to pry answers out of you about today's cafeteria's fiasco but I hope you got what you wanted." Knuckles winked at Sonic.

"It wasn't like tha-"

"Faker's finally here?" A cold voice asked. Sonic looked up and saw piercing red eyes. A smirk slid onto Sonic's face.

"What? Did ya miss me?"

"Hell to the no, just didn't want to run extra laps for you not coming to today's practice." He stated.

"Riiiight" Sonic replied back. He almost forgot how strict coach was on unexcused absences. Sonic walked even further onto the field parting ways with Tails who went to his usual area to sit. Eyes looked up at the blue hedgehog and relief flashed in them. It was nearly 112 degrees outside and they did not feel like doing extra suicides.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING STANDING AROUND LIKE DIP SHITS! SUICIDES ALL THE WAY DOWN THE FIELD TWO TIMES. THEN PACERS! WHOEVER GETS BELOW 100 CAN SAY GOODBYE TO PLAYING IN THE NEXT FIVE GAMES!" The voice boomed. Everyone jumped slightly but quickly rushed to line up at the end of the football field waiting for the whistle to blow.

 _ **Sssssss**_

Everyone took off to the twenty yard line and ran back to the beginning. Then ran to the forty yard line and ran back to the beginning. This went on till they got to 120. Sonic and Shadow didn't break a sweat while the others fell to the floor panting like a bull.

"GO GO GO YOU MAGGOTS! I NEVER SAID TO STOP! DO YOU STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOOTBALL GAME! NO! GET RUNNING!" the coach bellowed, gripping his clip board with white knuckles. People got up and began again with loud groans. Sonic ran at the same pace of all of them. It sucked that he had to keep himself from going full speed but it's just a huge disadvantage for the other team. "SONIC YOU BETTER RUN SLOWER OR ELSE YOUR BENCHED! I AM SURE JERRY WOULD LOVE TO BE THE NEXT WIDE RECEIVER!" Sonic rolled his eyes and slowed down his pace. He hated warm ups with coach but they always won their games so minus well suck it up.

X.x

" _It's no good complaining about how hard things are. Just suck it up and get on with it." Amy said with a finger pointed up in a know-it-all manner. Sonic just chuckled at her._

" _I know, Ames." Amy placed her hand on her lap where her pink halter top dress fanned out around her and smiled at him._

" _Good," and with that they continued to do their 6th grade math homework. Sonic stopped working on one of the problems and looked up at the pink hedgehog with a small blush on his face. He loved how her bob moved left to right as she thought and how her cheeks blew up when she was frustrated. He would remember everything he told her. No matter how little._

" _Done! Now you gotta go get me a popsicles!" Amy stated proudly. Sonic sat up and stretched his arms._

" _Anything for you, Ames."_

x.X

 **This chapter was a super duper filler chap. I had an extremely hard time writing all this. I am really not proud of it. All in all I hope you all enjoyed and wish for more.**

 **R &R**

 _ **MiserableRose.**_


	5. Reacquaint

_**Reset**_

Sorry for the wait. I did receive a few more followers so thank you so much~ I really appreciate it!

 **Reacquaint**

 _X.x_

"Amy Rose, will you please pay attention. This will probably be on your SAT and ACT tests," Mr. Maryen put the marker cap back on with a loud click and threw it into a nearby trash bin. " Not that you care." The fox muttered loudly in front of the classroom, a Physics book at the mercy of his tightened hands. Some kids turned their heads to the pink hedgehog to see what her reaction was. Some quietly spoke to others about the distant look on her face. They could see that her eyes moved around in circles as if she was in a trance. Not like the usual Amy; not like her at all.

Amy was in her first period and she couldn't help but stare at the clock, watching the seconds hand rotate around again and again as it brought her deep within her thoughts. _7:15…_ thirty five more minutes until second and six more hours till 1:27. Ten more minutes till she officially leaves the school and sixteen till she reached her door steps. Maybe then she would be able to avoid. Just maybe.

Amy picked her head up out of her hand and leaned back in the plastic, blue chair. Her eyes were slightly narrowed with a bored expression on her face. Typically she would fall for this act that she _ask_ for her teachers to do so she could actually pay attention if she spaced out. But not today, today she had too much on her mind and she already reviewed the next chapter last night because she needed to get her mind off of the both of them.

A sigh escaped her lips and finally looked up at the teacher. "Then why are you saying nagging me about it if you know I don't care?" Amy questioned in stone cold voice. Both of her ears pointed toward him to show that she was waiting for a response. Mr. Maryen took a step back clearly not expecting the attitude. His eyes noticed the movement at the top of her head and looked up at her ears then back down and blew out an irritated sigh, mumbling something inaudible to himself. He looked at Amy one more time and raised a brow. Finally, he turned back and started writing voltage equations on the board with his new dry erase marker. Usually this was all an act, she was actually his star student. But, something seemed off and he actually wanted to write her a detention slip for the tone of her voice. But every student makes mistakes.

Suddenly the door slammed opened, hitting the wall behind it with a loud bang. A tall male came waltzing in wearing a black fitted t-shirt accompanied by a silver dog tag, dark blue straight jeans, and black low top converse. Amy's ears twitched at the sound and focused her attention at what caused the loud disturbance.

"Sorry I'm late teach. I had to wait for my new schedule in the 11th grade office." A deep voice said followed by chuckle. Amy's eyes widened in disbelief. Her hands unfolded: falling to her side.

"Ah, that's quite alright. But refrain from calling me teach, I am not your friend." The teacher gave him a stern look which the student also returned." Anyway, let me just take a look at the seating chart. Give me a minute" Mr. Maryen went to his computer and placed his thin brown glasses over his eyes. His hand went to a small pile of papers and moved them to a nearby desk. He finally picked up a black clipboard with seven pieces of papers attached to the top. Amy could see his eyes scan the sheet and quickly glanced at a seat near her.

Her eyes flicked back to the boy standing in front of the classroom. When she looked at him she jumped in her seat, startled by his eyes staring into her own. Amy gripped the edges of the chair, clawing into it. Scourge noticed this and look of dominance came over his face. A flash of fear showed in her use to be bright green eyes. He could see how much life he took out of her just then.

"Ah… there you are." Both heads turned to the teacher. Awaiting their fate. "Scourge, you will be sitting in the in the second row. There is only one empty seat so I am sure you won't have a problem finding it." Scourge turned his head to the seat noticing it _was_ the only empty seat in the row. Next to it sat a red bat and blue mongoose both of them were females and blushed when they found out that he would be sitting next to them, but he wasn't paying attention to them. As he walked to his seat still focused on her. When he walked to his seat she was still focused on him. He stopped at a desk in front of her own. The desk were back to back which was way too close for Amy's likings. Scourge placed a hand on the blue chair one finger at a time, still deeply engaged with the pink hedgehog now beneath him. His lips moved to form a word and Amy knew all too well of what he had silently said. A smirk slid onto his lips and finally plopped down in his seat, dropping his green backpack by him.

 _Chica_ … that word rang through Amy's head like a gong that was just swung at. He was warning her. Nothing good came from that word. Amy looked down at her shaking hands and only prayed that she did not have anymore classes with him. If she had to see him more than two times a day she might actually end up being killed or being the killer. It still surprised her that he was…

Calm.

X.x

(Amy's P.O.V)

"So you're saying Scourge is really your ex boo?" Rouge asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked up at her with an annoyed expression and roughly pulled my purse onto my shoulder.

"You should've already known that from the most recent encounter and past encounters." Rouge just raised her eyebrow even more, stopping in the middle of the hallway and placed a hand on her hip. "Come on, you've known me for years now." Although that may be true, we've only officially became friends at the end of eighth grade; however, we packed all those lost years in the three that we've known eachother for. She is _now_ my closest friend.

"Oh darling, I knew that but you _know_ me, I like to get down to the truth, baby doll." Rouge winked at me flashing one of her charming smiles." You know I don't spread false rumors." Rouge faked a laugh while her wings extended out behind her back to stretch them out. I took this chance to shove her away from me with my free hand and faked a disgusted face. She straightend herself out and gave me a glare before eventually noticing the playfull atmosphere. Eventually Rouge gave me an appalled look and placed a hand over her heart, scoffing before coming back over to me while slightly flying and gave me a hard slap on the shoulder. A sharp sting arouse on the back of my shoulder and now it was my turn to shoot her a glare. Rouge stared at me for a while before a soft laugh squeezed its way out. Soon enough laughter escaped both our lips and that earned us envious looks from the passing students. Probably wishing they could join in on all the fun. When the laughter died down we walked up the stairs in silence. I let my hand drag on the railing suddenly becoming burdened once again by my previous thoughts.

"You know, I didn't expect to see him again." I looked down at my Giuseppe Zanotti heels and started to fiddle my thumbs. A few seconds passed by before I heard Rouge chuckle.

"You know what I think you need?" I looked up at the tone of her voice. My expression read _what?_ and Rouge responded with a Chester the Cat smile. "A party," I began to open my mouth to protest before she shut me up with a raised hand." Not just any party. A party with the strongest alcohol so you can stop thinking about whatever you're thinking of. And not only that, sexy guys to fulfill whatever void you have from looking at the green idiot. The look on your face is making me depressed girl, you've got to live again!" I looked up at the students to see if there was truely anyone to get Scourge off my mind and that's when I noticed a white tiger dressed in a simple white TEE and black jean shorts. He was leaning on his locker eyeing me as his tail swished behind him. When he noticed I was looking back at him he bit his lip and nodded up at me. _Hot_ _Damn._ I pulled down my shirt a little bit, showing him a bit of my chest and smirked seductively.

"Who's party?" I asked still eyeing the tiger. I could tell by how I was acting that it _has_ been a while since I've been physically intimate with someone. And knowing that Scourge was back was not helping how lonely I began to feel. Of course Rouge was right, she always was.

"Bunny's." Rouge simply stated. " Anyway, this is my stop. Catch ya later, pinky. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and noticed that she was also looking at the same tiger. Her blue eyes left his slowly and gave me a knowing look before leaving.

I turned back to the tiger and winked at him, showing that I was done and turned the corner, ramming into someone's torso.

"Excuse you." a deep voice rudely said to me. This fucker. I decided to ignore the comment and picked up my Gucci purse. "By the way, can you please wear an outfit that doesn't show your cheesy taco?" I looked down at my attire: high-waisted skirt that stopped mid thigh, a black tight T with a low V-neck and my black high heels. Nothing was wrong with my outfit! It was not like I was prancing around the place like a stripper. I am more classy than that. I stood up and stomped my foot on the ground creating a loud bang that echoed through the hall.

"Shut the hell up, dickwad," I demanded directly staring at his green eyes. Amusement flickered in them and I could feel my heart beginning to pound. Is he happy to see me? _No._

"Is that the best you could do?" Sonic folded his arms and leaned on a nearby brick column.

 _ **Riiiiing**_

I quickly looked up to the speaker on the wall and around the hallway. Where did the time go? I sighed, dropping my shoulders in defeat.

"Well, we best be getting to class. Catch ya on the flip side." I said sidestepping him. But instead of greeting the empty halls I immediately met his white t-shirt… once again.

"Who said anything about class?" Sonic looked down at me before backing me up into a corner by the stairs. "What if you see Scourge again? What would you do?"

"What the fu-" A hand covered my mouth before I could answer the questions. My eyes widened as I stared up at his wishing I could tear them out of their sockets.

"Be quiet" He stated seriously. I looked at him with a confused look and took this chance look past his shoulder to see what got his attention.

"Oh, you're so sexy mi amor." The deep voice whispered. I narrowed my eyes to see Scourge caressing a purple hedgehog. His hand rubbed her lower back and stopped till it slid into her pocket. The gap between them was almost invisible! What the hell was the point of telling me that he missed me being close to him when he was just gonna fuck with side bitches! A tinge of jealousy began squeezing at my heart. Sonic scowled and looked back at me with a "really" type of expression. He grabbed my waist with one hand and as soon as he made contact butterflies fluttered in my stomach. What was with this boy? He could easily get rid of his feeling for me but I couldn't. It just isn't fair that he could touch me and not feel a thing while I feel like I'm gonna have a stroke. Just fuck me.

A slight push woke me out of my thoughts, Sonic was ushering me to a door nearby. I looked at the little plaque that hang on the cracked grey wall and could make out _Ja ito 's Roo ._ Sonic quietly pulled down the handle and looked back over his shoulders to see if Scourge was still there I assumed. I also looked back and saw that he had that purple bitch pushed up on the wall in a full fledge make out war. On hand gripped her butt while the other was tangled up in her nappy ass quills. I mentally gagged myself for loving when he did that to me and even now even after all he's done I couldn't help but be physically attracted to him. I turned back to a now opened door and was suddenly roughly pushed inside making me lose my balance in these tall ass heels and land on my side, dirtying my white knee highs.

"The hell, sus." I scorned him with my eyes and he retaliated with an even more hateful look.

"Shut the fuck up, Amy. You are lucky that I am even saving your ass." He whispered harshly.

"Saving my ass from what? I can take care of myself!" I stood up and walked toward him, jotting my finger into his chest. He quickly snatched my hand and held it by my head.

"Can you quiet the hell down?" His grip tightened on my hand. I tried to pry it free but that ended up in him squeezing my hands till it felt like pins and needles. I whimpered at the action letting my arm go limp. "If he ran into you in that empty hallway what do you think would happen?" He asked throwing my hand down to my side as if he just realized he's been holding hot iron. I shook my it and glared at him. I know for damn sure that I would be able to take care of myself. It not like he would throw me into… I stopped shaking my hand and eyed a piece of paper tumbling on the cracked, wooden floor.

"You see now? You wouldn't be able to escape with no witnesses nearby." He said with disgust. Sonic leaned on a nearby wall and crossed his arms. He gave me a disappointed look like I wanted everything that happened. As if he _knew_ what **had** happened. But how would he know? I pushed the thought to the back of my head and folded my arms in the same fashion.

"He never hurt me." I denied. _Lies_.

"Cut the bullshit, Amy! If I thought he wouldn't hurt you I would of never pulled your whore ass into this damn closet with me." My heart squeezed and I curled my hands into tight fist. He knows damn well i'm not a whore.

"You don't know shit about me or Scourge. You! Yes, **YOU** left me when I needed you the most so don't act like you're a hero now!" Sonic looked at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"I left you? You never let me in after _he_ came!" I could hear Sonic's tone rising with each syllable and I knew that I was hitting a weak spot.

"Oh, so it was jealousy that made you hate me, huh? 'Cause to be honest, I don't know why you despise me when I was the _only_ was there for when your mother passed away!" A flash of hurt reflected in his eyes. _Amy stop._

"I never despised you until that day." He breathed out in heavy breathes. I could see his chest moving up and down. I unfolded my arms and looked at him with a confused eyes.

"What day? Entertain me." Amusement danced in my words. _You know exactly what day._ Sonic stiffened and looked up at a flickering light hanging from the ceiling.

"Fuck you, Amy." He looked back down at me and that's when I finally noticed the lost expression in his eyes. " I'll be sure to never help you again." Sonic then turned on his heels and silently opened the door and closed it with a soft click.

I looked down at the floor and kicked my heel at it, scuffing the floor. I could feel my head beginning to pound as realization hit me.

I really am a terrible person.

X.x

" _Amy Rose is my name and helping is my gain!" Sonic looked up from his pizza rolls and stared at the hedgehog in front of him with a weird expression._

" _Uh…." Was all he could say. Who was this pink hedgehog? She obviously dressed herself. He thought as he eyed her orange tutu and green sweater._

" _I overheard you saying you needed help. I just want to be of your assistance." Amy rocked back and forth on the soles of a shoes with a big smile plastered on her light pink muzzle. Sonic raised both eyebrows at her helpfulness._

" _Oh.. well…" he looked down at his multiplication homework that laid near his lunch tray. " The nines are mixing me up." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Usually he would have his buddy Tails help with his 5th grade homework but he was visiting his grandmother for the week. Which explains why he was also sitting alone._

" _Oh! I have just the trick!" Amy pulled up a chair and sat next to Sonic. She took his pencil and pulled out a piece of scratch paper" Addition, is all it is. 9x1 is 9 right?" Sonic nodded. "Well 10-1 is also nine. 2x 9 is 18, so is twenty minus two. Same for thirty minus three which equals twenty-seven and forty minus four which equals thirty-six." Amy began writing down every correlation with perfect handwriting. "Ya see?"_

 _Sonic stared at her in awe. "Th-thank you…" He muttered. He couldn't believe he never noticed it before._

" _No problem. Ask me anytime." She gave him a friendly smile and took out her Hello Kitty lunch box. "I'm new here, so do you mind me sitting with you?" She asked nervously. Sonic gave her a bewildered look. After that introduction now she is shy? This girl could actually prove to be some fun. He then smirked at her and shoved his homework into his backpack. He turned to her fully taking her in. She was… gorgeous. To put it simple. The way her pink hair curled slightly at the bottom and those eyes… jaded and green. Almost like his own. He couldn't imagine the effect she would have on the world. Even with that outfit._

" _My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He gave he a genuine smile. He felt as if she deserved more than his typical smirks. Amy looked up at him taking his introduction as acceptance, smiling back with great happiness._

 _Little did she know they would be best friends. Little did she know they would be enemies._

 _X.x_

"Sonic, dude, are you going to Bunny's party or naaa," Silver asked. Knuckles rolled his eyes and face palmed himself.

"Dude, that is so old." Knuckles muttered.

"Not if you're as young as me, man. Nothing is old when it comes out of this mouth. Silver is the new gold and it's shining bright like diamonds." He took a bite of his pizza and smirked.

"What does that even mean?" Tails asked, now intrigued by Silvers constant rambling.

Silver waved him off. "Whatever it means is the same meaning of the answer to my question to Sonic." Silver nodded to himself. Satisfaction written all over his face. How does he make up this stuff? Not even he knew.

"Yeah, I am." Sonic finally answered. Knuckles raised an eyebrow at him and placed a hand his shoulder.

"You okay? Ya know i'm here to listen." Knuckles said sincerely. Now it was Sonic turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You have ears!" Silver gapped. Knuckles slammed his fist on the table and stared at Silver clearly pissed off at his stupid remarks.

"Fuck you!" Knuckles yelled. Silver just laughed, plopping a cranberry in his mouth. Then the laughter died and his expression turned to ice.

"Why would you do that to me?" Silver asked coldly. Everyone at the table was taken aback by the sudden change. But when it came to times like these it was always best to ignore it.

"Aaaanyway, what's up man?" Knuckles resumed.

"Nothin', just thinkin'. But I am sure I'll be back to my usual self by time of the party." Sonic offered him a smirk to show that he was still the same old chile dog lovin' hedgehog.

"Sure, whatever you say." Knuckles pat the hedgehog on the back and turned back to his pizza. After a few minutes of trivial conversation dark figure stopped by their table and slammed his hands down upon it.

"Does any of you know where Rose is?" Shadow hurriedly asked, slightly out of breath which was very unusual for him.

Sonic tightened his jaw and lowered his head slightly. The rest of table just gave no's but was curious as to why he was asking given his frightened appearance. Shadow just ignored them and turned to Sonic as his last hope.

"Faker, can't you hear me talking?" Shadow asked slightly pissed. Even if Sonic and Amy had issues he should know when to put back his childish behaviors.

"The last time I saw her was by the stairs." Sonic thought a bit more. "After first period." What if his exit left her vulnerable to Scourge? He tried to make it as quiet as he could even after he said that he wouldn't help her. But that did _not_ mean that he wanted to see her beaten.

"Thanks," and so he left, leaving the table in confusion. Sonic fiddled with a napkin as he entered back into his thought. _He got her._

Xx

" _Ameliaa_ ," The door opened slowly with a creek. Amy moved further into the corner of the room. She didn't need to look up to know who it was. " You know that you can't avoid me forever." The door was now fully opened and the light from the entrance poured into the room but stopped right in front of her. Fear erupted in her body when the door slammed shut. She could only hope that he couldn't see her in this pale light. "You know I'll always find you," Scourge's hand went to the light switch and flicked it off. The little bit of light in the room faded, now making the room completely black. She knew that he was now playing with her. She knew that he in fact _had_ seen her!

Amy could hear his footsteps nearing and she knew that if she stayed she would be dead. There was a very slim chance to make it out.

One

Two

Three

"Amy,"

She ran as fast as her heels could take her to the door. They clacked loudly on the floor with each step, clearly giving away her location. She still ran like a it was the only thing she knew how to do. A thin crack of light formed a square. _The door._ When she reached out to grab it she was flung violently against the wall. As her back clashed with the wall it cracked painfully and tears immediately began to fall down her face. She didn't know where to go. She was trapped with him in a secluded part of the school. The pain in her back couldn't even compare to the tremors of anxiety shooting through her body.

"Puh- puh- please, Scourge, not here." Amy whimpered as a hand slid up to her neck. It quickly tightened around it and pulled her toward the body in the dark. The hand pulled Amy's head back sharply and lips connect with her skin, trailing up to her cheek. She felt disgusting for letting him do this to her. At the same time she felt as if she deserved it too.

"Chica, you should've known better. You go around like _whore_..." She felt the anger as Scourge tightened his grasp around her neck. Amy tried to force back any cough knowing that she would be coughing up blood later if she did. "... knowing that we were still together!"

He threw her onto the floor and quickly came down to cover her cries. "You know I don't like it when you do that. And the cafeteria… _AMELIA!"_ The hand that covered her mouth moved to the top of her head and grabbed her hair. Amy silently cried knowing that she wouldn't be able to avoid him.

Her face was now brought close to his face. She could see the hatred and lust in his blue eyes even in the dark. And he could see the absolute fear in hers.

"If you be a good girl, maybe I will be nice."

.

.

.

 _Sonic, I'm sorry._

X.x

I know. I know. But it will get better from here on out.


	6. Return

_**Reset**_

 **Sorry for taking sooo long to update. I got extremely lazy u. u but I am back~**

 **Xx**

 **Return**

 _ **Xx**_

Black. That was all I can see in front of limb body. I could feel covers laying over me in a messy manner; the silk fabric wrapping its way all around my body making me uncomfortably hot. However, I could also feel a soft breeze lightly hitting my sweaty forehead which meant a fan was nearby.

But, where am I? What happened? Pain could be felt up and down my body, as if someone was dragging a knife across my skin. But, why was I hurting so much? My attention was brought to my now thumping heart as my breathing suddenly became rigid. Goosebumps engulfed my body and my hairs stood straight up. Someone is definitely here.

In this room.

In the dark.

As I am frail and vulnerable.

As I am weak and helpless.

As I lay here… scared for who it might be.

"Amy,"

My breath hitched as I tried to stay as still as I could. My eyes shot left to right, up and down. Cold sweat trickled down my quivering cheek rolling down to my neck forming a puddle.

"Amy," A faint sound was heard from the corner of the room. Left… left… left… left bottom… bottom left… leave me alone… leave me alone… I focused as hard as my petrified body would let me. Go away… another sound… sound is getting closer… closer the sound comes… another one… go away.

"Leave me alone…" I whispered softly. I could feel it. I felt the bruising taking place on my naked body. But, why would I be naked? " Leave me alone," My voice grew louder as I said this. My eyes were now focused on the ceiling above. Another step.

"Am-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" A blood curdling scream escaped my lips. I shook my head furiously, trying to put energy back in my body. But it didn't obey. My arms still laid there unmoving as did the rest of me.

A hand cuffed my jaw and that is when I saw them. Glowing blue eyes shining through the dark. My own eyes grew wide as my memories flooded back into my head in a blurry state. But the feelings were known. The hurt was made. The pain was unbearable. The tears were shedding. I tried my best not to look weak as I stared back at him.

"Wh- what did you do to me?" I sniffed up whatever fear I had and pulled. My arms moved first. My fingers grabbed the sheets and I pulled even harder. The sensation of motion made my body feel unbalanced but I pushed through it and sat myself up. Eye to eye with my enemy. "What did you do to me?" I demanded. My head lowered in a menacing way. I knew I was treading on thin ice but I will take whatever I got.

"Nothing that I haven't done before." White teeth showed as his lips formed a smirk.

" Why am I…" I looked down. My breast and stomach were exposed. I swallowed the large lump forming in my neck as I tried to hold back my tears. It was pointless to cover myself… I already knew what happened. " Just, how could you?" I heard an amused chuckles and the warmth that was by me moved away. I followed the silhouette all the way to a what I could now tell was a window. He opened the curtains with one quick tug and dim light flooded into the room. He didn't have his shirt on so his torso was exposed like mine. Mentally I outlined three big scars that were visible in the moon's light. But, I did not recognized them. Where… did those come from?

"You've put through a tough time, Amelia." He stared out to the night sky while slightly leaning on the glass with his hands tucked in the pockets of his dark washed blue jeans.

"How could that be? I'm the one who is taking the abuse…" I said lowly. The anger left my voice to a now broken one. "I didn't do anything to you."

"I know," Scourge turned back to me slowly and bent his head down to level so he could look at me full on. "I know," he said once again. I looked down at the green comforter and gripped it tightly.

"Don't give me this bullshit,"

"Amelia," Shivers shot through my body when he softly spoke my name. "Bullshit or not, there is always some truth in my lies." He laughed a little at the end.

"I will never forgive you." I pulled the cover up to my exposed body and looked back up at him with a burning passion in my eyes. "I won't let this go. Ever,"

"We'll see about that," Scourge walked toward a door in the distance and opened it. " Go wash up,"

I pulled the sheet off of me and walked over to him. I needed to wash all this dirt and betrayal off of my body anyway. Now is better than later. When I was about to enter the bathroom a hand grabbed my waist forcing me to stop.

"Don't even think about snitching on me. You of all people know very well what I could do. " His voice was low as he whispered it in my ear, even though no one but us was in this room. I turned toward him and grabbed his wrist, throwing it back at him.

"I wasn't planning on being dead anyway," I stated dryly.

"Good,"

X.x

 _ **Something is better than nothing right?**_


	7. Chapter 7: Resume

**It has been months since I last wrote and I am sorry for that. I didn't expect this year to be filled with complications. Anyway, after rereading some stories (including my own) I decided to get back to writing. I won't say that I will be updating all the time but I will at least try to update every month. Even if I have to end up binge writing on the last day. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. NO MORE FILLER CHAPTERS. From here on out I will make every chapter meaningful.**

 **X.x**

* * *

 _ **Reset**_

* * *

 **X.x**

 **RESUME**

Amy sat there thinking about the recent events that took place. First she was basically kidnapped, then she was raped; however, she wasn't so sure because she felt no pain those specific regions, and lastly, Scourge still thought they were going out.

The last one was the real issue for her. She would rather be friends with benefits than be labeled as his.. Ugh,, dare she say it... _girlfriend._ She muttered the words to herself in disgust while wiping the debris of her pants as if that could help her cope with the fact that he was now her boyfriend and she had no say in the matter at all.

"You called, Chica?" Scourge bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek, to which Amy responded which a scowl and a quick wipe away.

"What do you want?' She asked, finally turning toward him. She had to admit that he would have any girl sweating over him. If it wasn't for his abusive ways then she would still be in love with him. She liked his bad boy personality and how rough but protective he was. It was a major turn on for her…. Even now…

"Don't start with that attitude, Amelia," He gave her a warning look that made Amy just roll her eyes," Haha, pretty ballsy of you. Do I need to remind about what is under those sleeves of yours?" The back of Scourge's hand grazed her arm sending shivers of pleasure through her. "But, it actually looks like you might enjoy the pain huh?" Scourge laughed at how quickly Amy snatched her arm away and glared at him.

"You are sick," Scourge chuckled again. Fully enjoying their conversation. "And just for the records, I did not enjoy it. It is just cold outside and a breeze went by." She retorted while crossing her arms. Scourge raised an eyebrow and laughed a genuine laugh. It was nearly 100 degrees outside! This girl couldn't lie for her life!

Amy snapped her head at him in shock. She hasn't heard a laugh like that from him in a long time and it kind of brought butterflies to her stomach. As if that laugh was bringing back long lost feelings for the green hedgehog… even though it shouldn't of. Considering what _they_ have been through.

"Oh Amelia," Another shiver ran through her body as his happy eyes looked into hers." Would you like to accompany me to Bunny's party this Saturday?" This time it was Amy's turn to raise an eyebrow. Something was different. It wasn't like him to ask her a question. Usually she was like a puppy to him and followed him around wherever he wanted to go. This was definitely new.

"Only if you can pick me up, I don't feel like driving," She responded. She knew that if she said no it will end in a forced yes so she just agreed. Even though there was a nagging feeling in the back of her head that said that that was not the only reason she wanted to go with him. Amy looked out at the quad where many of the high schoolers' was talking, laughing, listening to music, or tossing a ball back and forth. Typical morning, even though it was 6:36 a.m and you'd expect for everyone to be zombies but that wasn't the case. Their first period bell rang at 7 o'clock which meant there was still had a good twenty minutes before Amy had to head to Physics. Which meant twenty minutes with Scourge.

"Whatever you want," Scourge placed his arm on the bench being her and opened his leg a bit more to touch hers. The little jester made Amy chuckle a bit at the attempt and just let it slide because it was sort of _"cute"._

"Why do you even want me as your girlfriend? You know that there are other fish in the sea right?" Amy leaned back on the bench and turned toward him. She could see his face stiffen making him look even more sculpted _But not as much as Sonic_ she thought.

"You are really the only one I trust. Or you could just say I have commitment to you." To this she scoffed which earned her a very displeasing look from him. Once Amy noticed she immediately straightened back up. She then cleared her throat and spoke.

"Uh.. sorry… it is just to believe considering all the abuse…" She spoke shyly. She looked down and played with a ring on her finger. Scourge once again looked at her with amused eyes

"Abuse? Oh Amy Amy Amy…"Scourge pushed himself up with a sigh and stood up straight. Also adding in stretch upward, extending his arms toward the sky. Amy quit playing with her ring and eyed him curiously but kept silent. When he was finished he looked at Amy and step in front of her. He gave her a look that said she should also stand up and so she did," If only you listened then there wouldn't be any problems. You knew very well that I said I would be coming back and that we **were not** breaking up." Scourge laughed a bit. A very dark laugh that is. He thought he made it quite clear. He was even nice about it. He kissed her with love, spent the entire day with her, treated her to a dinner he cooked himself, and did everything she wanted without complaint. His thoughts flashed back to the memory and hurt flashed in his eyes. She _knew_ that he didn't want to leave _her_ and she repays him like this? The only thing he felt betrayed. "And yet I see you slutting around with lions, tigers, and bears? For fucks sake Amy this is the only outfit I've seen you wear now and days that doesn't show off your body." Amy coward a bit realizing that he was right. She knew that but she wanted to forget about what he said and move on with her life. Simply because she didn't want to live in fear. He may of treated her well that day he left but all those other day… she was miserable. Amy twitched a bit when she saw Scourge take a step closer to her and grabbed her waist. He leaned toward her ear, his breath tickling it. Goosebumps surfaced all over her body while letting out an involuntary moan,"... and getting close with that blue bastard again. For being a straight A student you sure are dumb as fuck," Amy's heart quenched as he walked closer to her. They were now centimeters apart and this earned some stares from a bunch of people in the quad. Some were even staring through the Common windows. Amy looked up into his eyes completely falling for his act. The way his eyes were such a deep shade of blue, and how his lean muscles was always at their strongest, and… she knew she still had an ounce of love for him but she also knew that she loved someone else… she didn't want to ruin her chance by letting that ounce turn to liters and eventually over flowing. She knew if that happened she would drown.

"Scourge… you know that we can't act like this here. People are watching." Amy eyes looked past his ear at all the people crowding around the pair. Her hands were now on his chest, wanting to push him away.

"Then let them, what are they going to do?" His voice was muffled as he kissed her neck. She felt… tainted… she was letting him do this to her willingly but she knew that if she stopped it there would be consequences. When she looked up again this time she saw her a pair of eyes, a shade of blue, a body she wanted.

"Scourge," Amy's hand went to his wrist and pulled them off of her and took a step back. Deepening the distance between them. "I need to go," Scourge raised an eyebrow.

"Where to?" Scourge tried to reach for her again but she just took another step back. She just her eyes set. He was also looking at her and she could feel his disappointment. She could feel his hurt. She could _see_ his hurt. She had to talk to him. She felt the need to explain.

Amy took a step to the side, clearing her path. When she was about to walk away a strong force pulled her back, causing her to stumble, but she still had her eyes set on the one person she yearned. All mask were becoming transparent.

"Amy, I won't ask again. Where are you going" His grip on her got tighter and Amy finally broke eye contact with Sonic and looked at Scourge with desperate eyes. Her hair flung over her face as tears began to fall down her face. This took Scourge by surprise. He just wanted to know where she was going!

"Why the fuck are you crying? I didn't do anything." He tried to wipe the tears but once again he failed to touch her. She just turned her face away from him and looked down at his hand on her wrist. Scourge saw this and a flash of hurt appeared in his eyes. Reluctantly, he let go and took a step back." We… we will talk about this later, just go."

Amy wasted no time and practically ran away from him.

"Sonic," She whispered but was still loud enough for the on goers to hear. They looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. But Amy just kept moving. She had him in her sights and her in his.

But Sonic had different thoughts than she did. He didn't want to hear it. So he just turned and was about to leave before she could reach him. If it wasn't for the overly crowded area he would of ran.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled.

This caught everyone by surprise and especially caught a certain person's attention.

Sonic balled his hands into fist. "What Amy? What? What else do you want to say? What else do you want? What possible thing do you need?" He shot back at her. He was now fully focused on her and was determined to end this constant game. If she just wanted to keep playing with him… keep playing with his heart then so be it. But it won't end up in him constantly getting hurt from his hope.

Amy finally reached him and looked up at him.

"Sonic," She said with a soft smile, but then she frowned and then smiled again. As if him lashing at her just went in one ear and out the other "No-nothing is going on…. I- I just don't know how to get out of it. I just don't know how to stop it," Amy shook her head and stepped closer to him. Sonic had a questioning look but didn't question her. He did not know why she felt the need to explain anything to him but she was and for some reason even after what he thought, he felt the need to hear he out. As usual, he was weak when it came to her. Especially when he hasn't seen her like this in a long time.

"What are you going on about?" Amy grabbed his hands with her delicate ones and looked around. That is when it finally hit her. What was she doing? Why was she looking so vulnerable? She knew better than to show this side of her. She knew better than to show weakness… but she knew better to… Amy slowly looked back and saw them. Blue ice daggers… ragging from the inside with a cool exterior. She was dead… she was going to die.

Amy quickly let go of Sonic's hands and took three steps back. " I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me." Amy quickly added in a hair flick, trying to revert back to her usual _popular_ self.

 _ **RIIIIIIIIING**_

"Oh? The first bell. Boy time sure goes by fast doesn't it? Mind walking me?" Sonic just stared at her. Finally he scoffed and murmured something under his breath. Which to Amy sounded like _typical._

"Sure," He grabbed her hand and pushed himself through the crowd. "But, once free period comes you best better be on you A game."

Amy nodded with audible laugh and slowly looked behind her and only found a missing hedgehog. This left an uneasy feeling inside of her but for now she was free.

"By the way," her eyes flickered across all the students. "How do I look?" Amy pulled a strand of hair back with her free hand and smiled. Sonic looked back at her with a frown. To him she personally looked… like she did.

"You look fine. Although, I could see that you finally decided to cover up." He soon started to slow down and turned to her. Amy looked at him with a confusion. "Your class," and with that he left.

 _I better be on my A game._

 _X.x_

 **Did you guys like it? Please R &R. Again I am sorry for taking so long to update. **


End file.
